rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Noční elfové (kaldorei)
"Kéž nám Elune dá sílu..." thumb|right|335 px|Roleplay nočního elfa Noční elfové neboli kaldorei ("děti hvězd" v jejich rodné darnassijštině) jsou mocná a mystická rasa, jejíž původ se táhne zpět až do dob probuzení světa. Jejich mocná civilizace na svém vrcholu před Válkou Prastarých obsáhla celý prastarý Kalimdor, vypořádala se lehce s trollími říšemi tak, že se z toho trollové již nikdy plně nevzpamatovali, a čelila děsivému nepříteli: Plamenné Legii. Ve Válce Prastarých pak kaldorei dosáhli pyrrhova vítězství, které stálo tisíce životů a rozervalo prapůvodní kontinent Kalimdor na čtyři pevniny, jak je známe v současnosti. thumb|left|250pxZkáza způsobená jejich vlastní domýšlivostí při ovládání nestabilní arkány měla za následek úplné zapovězení tohoto druhu magie. Noční elfové zavrhli kasty Urozených a stvořili radikálně odlišnou společnost, založenou na kultu měsíční bohyně Elune, na harmonii s přírodou, jejími obyvateli a na druidském vědění. Jejich pradávné dědictví slávy a pádu, neústupnosti i pocitu viny z nich učinilo soběstačnou, hrdou a samotářskou rasu. Teprve nedávno skončila milénia jejich izolovanosti, když na konci Třetí války stanuli po boku [[Lidé|'uprchlíků z Východních království']] a samotných orků proti démonům na hoře Hyjal. Svět se od těch dob pro každého z nich změnil k nepoznání. Původ Před dávnými věky kmen nočních humanoidů osídlil břehy první Studny Věčnosti a její vesmírné energie je pomalu proměnily v noční elfy, kteří si sami začali říkat kaldorei, "děti hvězd". thumb|400px Mnoho [[Trolové|'trollů']] věří, že tento kmen byli původně také trollové, jako oni sami, a jejich teorie se zdá mít hlavu a patu, protože tou dobou trollí rasa dominovala většině starého Kalimdoru (pár tisíc let předtím, než se k moci dostali noční elfové) a jistá minimální podobnost mezi oběma rasami se dá vystopovat i nyní. Noční elfové mají tuto teorii samozřejmě za absurdní, urážlivou a směšnou. Rychle poukáží na fakt, že první noční elfové zahájili svůj vzestup k moci porážkou mnoha sousedních trollích kmenů a jako důsledek toho se trollové začali bát moci svých nových soupeřů. Trollí historka o původu nočních elfů může být přímým výsledkem jejich drtivé porážky za úsvitu věků, kdy trollové nenáviděli noční elfy (což je vzájemný vztah přetrvávající do dnešních dnů mezi oběma rasami) a mohli si přát zmenšit význam vítězství, kterého nad nimi kaldorei dosáhli. Prostě jde o pokus opatřit noční elfy smyšleným trollím dědictvím, který má zoufalým trollům pomoci vyrovnat se s jejich šokující a ostudnou porážkou. (V lore tuto teorii Brann Bronzebeard potvrdí na základě jediného nálezu a rozhovoru se zmateným polobohem až na počátku Pandarie, takže ji pro WotLK nechme nevyřešenou.) Historie thumb|350px|Královna Azshara sleduje stavbu portálu Historie nočních elfů je mnohem delší, než lidská, zato v ní není tolik přesně stanovených dat, rozličných království a jmen. '' ''Dá se však říci, že většina nočních elfů pamatuje '''Válku Prastarých' - i její hrdiny, z nichž někteří dosud žijí mezi nimi. '' Ti, kteří ji sami nezažili, vyrůstali na příbězích o ní. I proto vám doporučuji si následující delší část lore přečíst, pokud se rozhodnete hrát nočního elfa v roleplay. '' ''Detailněji vysvětlenou historii nočních elfů naleznete 'zde.'' Následující přehled je záměrně stručný. '''Druhy elfů V zásadě existují čtyři různé typy elfů a několik dalších mutací, ale jsou jen dvě elfí rasy, za které můžete hrát ve WoW: kaldorei a sin'dorei.thumb|400px|Malfurion Stormrage Kaldorei jsou noční elfové, alianční rasa a nejstarší druh, ze kterého vznikly všechny další rasy elfů. Sin'dorei jsou krvaví elfové, hordská rasa, která je de facto Vznešenými elfy, jen změnila své jméno po událostech Třetí války a hledala jiné způsoby nasycení své závislosti na magii, které u některých vedly k předávkování felem a tak k vzniku dvou dalších "pod-druhů", tedy fel elfů a wretched elfů. Quel'dorei jsou vznešení elfové, kteří ještě stále jsou spojenci Aliance a pyšní se tím, že narozdíl od sin'dorei svůj hlad po magii ovládli. Jsou modroocí, potkáte je jen jako NPC roztroušená po celém Azerothu a Outlandu (Dalaran, Allerian stronghold, Quel'Danil) jako poslední zbytky trosek neexistujícího národa a kultury. Shen'dralar jsou elfové, kteří vypadají jako noční elfové, ale ve skutečnosti jsou to Urození/Vznešení (Highborne), kteří přežili Rozdělení světa a žijí v ruinách Eldre'thalas již od Války Prastarých, nikdy nenásledovali Malfuriona a ostatní, neusadili se u Hyjal a nesložili přísahu bránit Studnu jako kaldorei: místo toho si dál tajně praktikovali arkánní magii a vedli s ní své experimenty v jejich městě na dalekém jihu Kalimdoru. Teprve od dob války proti králi Lichů a návratu Plamenné Legie se zdá, že někteří z nich usilují o znovupřijetí do společenstva nočních elfů v Darnassu. Vzhled Noční elfové mají výrazná obočí a velmi dlouhé špičaté uši, muži nosí složité bradky a ženy obličejová tetování. Jejich vlasy se vyskytují v odstínech modré, zelené, temně fialové, bílé a černé (i když černá není dostupná pro hráče ve WoW, mnoho oficiálního umění týkajícího se Warcraft ukazuje černovlasé noční elfy, jako například i Illidana Stormrage) a bývají velice často nošeny volně rozpuštěné či spletené do copánků, a nebo naopak krátké a velmi neupravené, skoro jako zvířecí srst (častěji u mužů druidů).thumb|400px|Noční elfové Muži bývají obvykle 7-8 stop vysocí a štíhlejší než lidé (i přes 220cm výšky), ale výrazně se jim rýsují svaly získané roky tuhého výcviku a disciplíny. Ženy jsou menší a zaoblenější, ale stejně tak pružné a svalnaté, až to kdysi Groma Hellscreama, který znal jen elfy z alianční expedice do Outlandu a elfy z Quel'Thalas (proti kterým orkové bojovali v Druhé válce), donutilo ptát se, co to je za rasu, že elfy připomíná, ale je větší a divočejší a bojuje, že jí není rovno. Narozdíl od trolů mají pět prstů na rukou i nohou, jsou vysocí a jejich obličejové rysy jsou bližší lidem, než trolům - což je zřetelné hlavně při srovnání mužů obou ras. Jednou z věcí, kterých si obvykle nevšimnete, když mají zavřená ústa, jsou jejich skryté horní tesáky. Obvykle se odhalí jen, když kaldorei hovoří. Zlaté oči Jejich oči nemají panenku a zorničku a vyzařují světlo jako oči koček v pološeru.thumb|400px Tato záře bývá tradičně stříbrná, i když v generacích po Rozdělení světa je stále častější zlatá, která dříve označovala hlavně jedince s vrozeným darem pro magii, druidismus a moc přírody. Herní modely ukazují ženy se stříbrnýma očima a muže se zlatýma, nicméně jsou příklady žen, které měly jantarové oči, a mužů s očima stříbrnýma (například Broll Bearmantle, Malfurion Stormrage v mládí). Existují ale i noční elfové se zářivě zelenýma očima (podle oficiálních ilustrací) a také se zdají být propojeni s magií druidů. Mnoho elfů také získá dar zlatých očí dodatečně, ve chvíli, kdy se začnou věnovat umění druidismu (například i Malfurion Stormrage se narodil se stříbrnýma očima a narozdíl od bratra měl trpělivost na zdlouhavá studia druidismu). Kůže nočních elfů je typicky světle fialová, některá namodralejší, jiná bližší růžové, občas jsou vidět i mléčně bledé či perlové odstíny. Obličejová tetování čepele.jpg|''Čepele'' drápy.jpg|''Drápy'' had.jpg|''Had'' jeřáb.jpg|''Jeřáb'' křídla.jpg|''Křídla'' list.jpg|''List'' medvěd.jpg|''Medvěd'' sova.jpg|''Sova'' stín.jpg|''Stín'' Tyto znaky, které nosí mnoho žen nočních elfů na tváři, mají určitý totemický význam. Jsou znakem dávného rituálu a zkoušky dospělosti, který není nikde přesně vysvětlen. Jednotlivá tetování mají svá jména, věří se, že značí symbol přírody či duši zvířete, které si při takovém rituálu dívka vybrala jako svého ochránce. Na otázku, co je tou zkouškou samotnou, se dá odpovědět i tak, že hrnec inkoustu, jehla, zrcadlo, kladívko a představa, že si máte sami bolestivě ozdobit tvář, což je proces, který vám zabere hodiny... už to zní jako druh rituálu zasvěcení, který není jen tak pro každého. Názvy ornamentů jsou například: čepele, jeřáb, list, drápy, křídla (můra), had (serpent), sova, stín a medvěd. 'Parohy...?' Říká se, že když se narodí kaldoreiský chlapec s parůžky (ano, au), je to znamením požehnání od Cenaria a toho, že je určen k významným činům a velkému osudu. Příkladem takového nočního elfa je například Broll Bearmantle. Jiní si tento rys vypěstovali až později v průběhu života (Malfurion Stormrage, například - protože strávil dlouhou dobu ve Smaragdovém snu, jeho spící tělo na sebe vzalo více atributů zvířecích totemů a jeho zvířecích podob: medvědí drápy a kočičí zuby, ptačí peří atd. Též se mu na těle a tváři objevily zářící modré znaky, podobné tetování lovců démonů, jejichž původ a důvod nebyl zatím nikde vysvětlen. Není divu, že k němu Tyrande po jeho návratu měla poněkud... rozpačitější vztah, vzhledem k tomu, že téměř nebyl k poznání). Řeč Hlavní řečí nočních elfů je Darnassian (také Darnassae či elfština) - vzhledem k rozdílům a izolaci tohoto národa si musí jazykozpytec dát zatraceně pozor, když se snaží odvodit srovnání mezi ní a jejími příbuznými dialekty: Nazja '''a '''Thalassian. Navíc taková srovnání noční elfy obvykle urazí. (Například slovo belore znamená slunce v řeči sin'dorei a quel'dorei, ale pro noční elfy je to cosi skrytého a neznámého.) Všichni noční elfové se naučili obecnou řeč lidí, aby zlepšili své vztahy s Aliancí, a učí se i jazyky ostatních ras, které potkali - včetně jazyka svých nepřátel, orkštiny. I když orkštinu herní mechanika neumožňuje, noční elfové, kteří spolupracovali s orky na Hyjalu v bitvě proti Plamenné legii (což váš noční elf pravděpodobně pamatuje) si uchovali znalost základů jejich jazyka z "taktických důvodů", takže není špatně toto zapojit do vašeho RP. Kultura Kaldoreiská jména obvykle přesahují dvě slabiky a mají melodický zvuk, příjmení obvykle zahrnují představu měsíce, hvězd, stínu a dalších nočních slov. Taková příjmení se dají vysledovat v historii celá milénia zpět.thumb|398px|Darnassus Více než deset tisíc let jsou noční elfové spjati s přírodou, které přizpůsobují svou architekturu a umění, kolem ochrany přírody a víry v Elune se točí celá jejich společnost a symbolem toho je i jejich milovaný nový domov, Strom Světa Teldrassil. Jako jedna z dlouhověkých ras se noční elfové mění jen pomalu, pomalu se rozhněvají a pomalu zapomínají svůj hněv, pokud je vyprovokován. Jejich city jsou hluboké a kontrolované. Ale i když všeobecně reagují mírumilovně a klidně, jejich mysl toho již zažila mnoho... nejsou to žádní tragédi. Mají vytříbený smysl pro humor a dokonalý postřeh. Víra Noční elfové věří ve vícero bohů, i jejich Měsíční chrám v Suramar byl plný fresek a reliéfů zobrazující Elune spolu s mnoha dalšími bohy, jak tvarují svět. thumb|386px|Elune a Malorne Jejich víra je tedy polyteistická, ale Elune stojí nade vším a všemi ostatními. Její kněžky, Sesterstvo Elune, jsou vůdkyněmi kaldoreiské armády a jejich nejvyšší kněžka je oficiální hlavou národa, která jej spravuje z Chrámu Měsíce v Darnassu. Víra v Elune je mezi nočními elfy silná možná i proto, že se jim několikrát manifestovala a prokázala svou pomoc a útěchu - a taková věc je u dlouhověkých zhachována v živé paměti. Noční elfové samozřejmě uctívají i polobohy jako Malorna, Cenaria, Goldrinna (patrona druidů smečky a worgenů), Avianu '''(ochránkyni druidů pařátu), '''Ursola a Ursoca '''(strážce druidů drápu), '''Malorneho, Aessinu, Tortollu '''a další, včetně prozatím zkaženého Omena, ukrývajícího se v srdci Moonglade. Stejně tak ctí své předky, kterým často u pagod obětují rýžové koláčky požehnané v Měsíčním chrámu. Pro vaše RP je zde další věc k zamyšlení, přestože je Elune středobodem panteonu nočních elfů, je to jen ona, komu se váš elf klaní? Je zde řada Prastarých a Věčných, kteří jsou uctíváni, není možné, že zrovna váš kaldorei používá i některého z nich jako střed zájmu své spirituality a rituálů? Noční elfové v sobě mísí duchovno a pragmatičnost - je to vidět i v jejich náhledu na '''Světlo. Někteří ho vnímají jako aspekt Elune (i dalších prastarých, které občas vzývají), jiní skutečně věří ve Světlo svaté jakožto energii, která existovala od pradávna, a přesto, že ho většina nebude vzývat ve stylu lidí, respektují ho. Noční elfové mají i blízké vazby na Rudou, Zelenou a Bronzovou letku, hlavně na Zelený Aspekt, Yseru, protože všichni druidé pomáhají její letce bránit Smaragdový Sen, ze kterého se sami učí. Možná narazíte i na noční elfy, kteří uznávají moc bytostí jako Elune, druidí magie a Draků, ale nevnímají je jako něco hodného uctívání. Takoví elfové ale patrně nebudou dobře přijímáni zbytkem své společnosti - uctívání Elune je jejich hlavní vírou, její církev jim vládne a odmítnutní Elune uznat může být společensky nepřijatelné. Ateistického elfa patrně čeká jen vyhnanství a opovržení, stejně tak elfa, který se prokáže jako člen nějakého kultu (ať už Zatracených nebo Soumračného kladiva). Zvyky thumb|300px Noční elfové uctívají i šavlozubé pantery, jejichž třpytivé kožešiny jim připomínají světlo a milost Elune, a kdysi věřili, že narazit v divočině na pantera se světlou srstí bylo špatným znamením. Pokud jejich panter zemře, jezdec si na památku ponechá jeden z jeho tesáků a vždy ho mívá u sebe. Draví ptáci s tmavým peřím jsou často vídáni jako poslové zkázy - alespoň mezi druidy Teldrassilu. Podle příběhů nočních elfů, první rudoocasá veverka získala svou barvu po tom, co ukradla a snědla posvátné jablko. Děti nočních elfů dostávají peříčko sovy pro štěstí o svých prvních narozeninách. Na znamení víry, přátelství a lásky si elfové vyměňují nátepníky "příbuzenství", které jsou navěky symbolem svatého pouta rodiny. Společnost Před Třetí válkou byla společnost kaldorei striktně rozdělena pohlavím - většina mužů byli druidé a řemeslníci, většina žen sloužila jako válečnice, kněžky nebo kombinace těchto povolání. Společnost byla silně matriarchální. thumb|398px Tyto role byly určeny jejich historií a před dávnými časy bylo dokonce zakázáno, aby opačné pohlaví zkoušelo převzít roli, která mu nenáleží. I přestože ženy druidky existovaly dávno, byly do Cenariova kruhu přijaty až po konci Třetí války. Tehdy tato tradice ustoupila smyslu pro praktičnost a stejně tak, jako se ženy stávají druidkami, muži si vybírají cestu válečníka či kněze. Respekt ve společnosti nočních elfů a jejich kultuře je založen čistě a pouze na jejich věku a činech, ne na zděděné pokrevní linii. Kněžky Elune a druidé jsou ovšem uctíváni více, než řadový elf. Vzhledem k tomu, co lze vysledovat ve fikci Warcraftu a přímo ve hře, usuzuje se, že je kaldoreiská společnost matriarchální a jména se dědí po rodové linii matky. Přístup ke vztahům se zdá být uvolněnější, než u lidí, výchovou dítěte se obvykle také zabývá celá komunita, kde dítě žije, nejen jeho matka.thumb|250px Dá se také předpokládat, že až do nedávných dob nebyli kaldorei příliš plodní a nově narozené děti byly vzácností... z toho dvojčata vzácností téměř neslýchanou, naposledy před Válkou Prastarých. Blizzard nikdy nepotvrdil, že noční elfové mají cokoli jako oficiální manželství potvrzené církví či zákonem, popřípadě nějakou ceremonii, kterou by do manželství vstupovali. Ani nemají žádnou tradiční rodinnou strukturu, přestože v historii existuje několik párů milenců, kteří si vytvořili celoživotní pouto. Kaldoreiská rodina není uzavřená na otce, matku a dítě, spíš skoro neexistuje a nahrazuje jí celé společenství, všichni sousedé a přátelé. Rodina nočního elfa není určena pokrevním poutem, jsou to všichni z osady, kde vyrůstá a kterými se obklopil. Všeobecně zůstává pokrevní rodina blízko celý život, ale tak nějak se adoptuje do větší rodiny či ostatních rodin kolem. I proto noční elfové nazývají přátele i cizí noční elfy "bratrem" a "sestrou". Darnasské slovo pro sestru je "falore". Stárnutí Většina nočních elfů je podle vnímání ostatních ras prastará - vzhledem ke své bývalé nesmrtelnosti, většina z nich je starší deseti tisíc let, což znamená více, než stáří celé lidské a trpasličí civilizace dohromady. Povídá se ovšem, že Jarod Shadowsong, stejně jako Malfurion Stormrage, pociťují nepatrné, ale stále trvalejší bolesti spojené se stárnutím, nebo dokonce příznaky spojené s nemocemi týkajícími se vysokého věku. To celé až od bitvy na hoře Hyjal. Strava Jako většina hratelných ras jsou i noční elfové všežravci. Mnoho z nich se ale vyhýbá masu a preferuje čistě vegetariánskou stravu, často jsou také zdrojem obživy ryby a vejce. Ne, že by nelovili, jsou všeobecně známi jako excelentní lovci, ale nesdílí taurení nadšení a vzývání Velkého Lovu.thumb|400px Stejně tak jim jejich respekt k přírodě velí nemrhat žádnou částí z bytosti, kterou zabili ať už pro stravu či pro její kožešinu a jiné materiály, takže pokud zabíjí, spotřebují doopravdy vše. Jedna z nejdůležitějších složek stravy kaldorei je rýžová mouka a nejznámější recept nočních elfů je kimchi, vyráběné z fermentované zeleniny a prodávané téměř všude na území kaldorei. Noční elfové často také jedí kořeněný chléb, pavoučí kebab, sladké brambory, měsíční hrušky, bobule měsíčnice, jablka zvaná "oči Elune", malé chobotničky (občas ještě živé, asi aby je šimraly v krku) i mnoho druhů ryb a škeblí. I když nepijí alkohol tolik jako [[trpaslíci|'trpaslíci']], znají ho a od pradávna vyrábí zázvorové Darnasské víno, které se skladuje ve vysokých amforách. Povídá se, že je silnější, než by vydržel nějaký vousatec z Ironforge. Vztahy - Aliance thumb|361x361px Ve vztazích se spojenci se občas vyskytne nějaký ten zádrhel, i proto, že někteří kaldorei špatně skrývají pohrdání ostatními kulturami či smrtelníky. Noční elfové jsou téměř každou z aliančních ras vnímáni jako samotáři, nafoukaní a velmi vlažní ve své podpoře Aliance. Samozřejmě je to pravda, ale důvody jsou trochu jiné, než mohou lidé a trpaslíci chápat. Noční elfové vnímají sebe sama za strážce a ochránce světa. Udržují jej jako dobří pastýři a snaží se o to nejlépe, jak dovedou - z vlastní zkušenosti jsou přesvědčeni, že to, jak byly věci posledních pár tisíc let, je pro svět nejlepší. Aliance jakožto jednomyslná, masivní unie říší a ras má potenciál radikálně změnit svět, tedy učinit jednu z nejnebezpečnějších věcí, které si dovedou představit. Normálně by se k takové skupině nikdy nepřipojili, kdyby se Horda nevyvíjela naprosto stejným směrem. Nevěří jí a vybrali si ji jen proto, že Horda je pro ně nepřijatelnou alternativou, proti které nemohou sami obstát. thumb|left|400pxA proto jsou vysoce loajální Alianci - i proti vlastnímu přesvědčení. Což není zrovna postoj, který vám získá vřelé přátele. Tradicionalisté jako Fandral Staghelm a Maiev Shadowsong jasně ukázali nepřátelství vůči "nižším rasám" a "vetřelcům". Stejně tak elfí tajnůstkářství a divokost často vedly k napjatým vztahům s ostatními rasami. Například Aliance vidí způsob vedení války a válečné stroje nočních elfů jako primitivní, noční elfové mají zase problém s příliš přetechnizovanou armádou Aliance... Aliance používá arkánní magii, noční elfové ji vidí jako nejhorší zlo hned po démonech... atd. I tak se elfové snaží udržet si dobré vztahy s mladšími rasami Aliance, které prokázaly svou odolnost tváří v tvář strašlivému nepříteli. Dá se říci, že pro ně noční elfové fungují jako směs pozorovatelů, učitelů a soudců - tiše sledují z povzdálí a bez varování zasáhnou, aby "poopravili" jakékoli naivní chyby svých spojenců. Ne každému se takové mentorování ovšem zamlouvá. Noví spojenci s sebou také přinesli vůni dobrodružství a neznámých končin, které se mnohý noční elf vydal prozkoumat na vlastní pěst... míst, kam jeho národ nevkročil deset tisíc let. Smrtelníci také pomáhají nočním elfům pochopit, co znamená stáří a jak se vyrovnat se smrtí, slabostí a nemocí. 'Draenei' thumb|left|400pxTato rasa konsternuje noční elfy naprosto maximálním způsobem: jsou v Azerothu noví, nepatří do něj, jsou z krve, ze které vznikli nejsilnější démoni, jejich loď "přistála" tak blízko Teldrassilu, že se to nezdá být náhodou, jejich celá civilizace je založena na arkáně a magii... a ke všemu pomohli sin'dorei, kteří také ohrožují svým bezstarostným používáním arkány rovnováhu světa. Ale zkuste se zbavit někoho, kdo projevuje lítost nad potížemi, které vám způsobil pád exodaru, a vystupuje jako veskrze kladná, dlouhověká rasa sdílející názor na zodpovědnost za činy jednotlivce s ohledem na celý vesmír. Navíc se zdá, že se draenei poučili z chyb své minulosti a převládající myšlenkou v jejich společnosti je víra ve světlo a přirozený řád věcí (Nobundo a jeho šamani). U nočních elfů existují dva názorové proudy týkající se draenei: první skupina by je nejraději a co nejrychleji poslala zpět, odkud přišli, než všechno podělají jako jejich zlejší příbuzenstvo vedené Archimondem a Kil'jaedenem nebo si myslí, že by draenei měli být velice velice opatrně kontrolováni. Druhá skupina vidí, že jsou to právě kaldorei a jejich minulá negativní zušenost s arkánou a jejími následky, od kterých se mohou učit. I to, že počty arkánních mágů mezi draenei klesají... a jednoho dne možná zmizí docela. Taková událost je ovšem hudbou daleké budoucnosti... vzhledem k dlouhověkosti jejich rasy, že? "Ne, nenene, ne, tohle je celé špatně. Celá tahle komunita je založená na magii a trčí doslova pár mil od našeho nejposvátnějšího místa, které je zdrojem čiré arkány. Musíme jim naznačit, ať padají pryč, pak jim pomůžeme opravit tu jejich loď a pošleme je konečně tam, kam patří! Ne, nepoužijeme k opravě té lodi arkánní magii!!!" 'Trpaslíci' thumb|left|400pxNoční elfové raději trpaslíky na veřejnosti vůbec neřeší, a pokud ano, nebude to pochvalnými slovy. Trpaslíci jsou jejich pravým protikladem, minimálně na povrchu: kopou do země a berou její zdroje tam, kde děti hvězd zemi chrání a obnovují. I přesto, pokud by měl noční elf svěřit jakýkoli důležitý úkol jakékoli jiné z ras Aliance, pokaždé by vybral trpaslíka. Trpaslíci jsou velice konzervativní (co se týče jejich tradic a náhledu na svět), nedůvěřují arkánní magii, jsou opatrní, co se týče velkých rozhodnutí. Kaldorei sice nesouhlasí se zájmem trpaslíků o Titány a jejich technologie, ale věří, že z ras Aliance si trpaslíci z dlouhodobého hlediska vedou nejlépe. Zvláště klan Wildhammer, který poznali teprve nedávno, by jim měl být pro svou blízkost přírodě sympatický. Trpasličí alkoholismus už poněkud méně. "Je pravda, že trpaslík pohne horou, co mu stojí v cestě. Je to obdivuhodný fakt, o to obdivuhodnější, že to udělá ze všech způsobů tím nejkratším a nejefektivnějším způsobem... kromě toho, že by horu nechal být na místě a obešel ji. Můžeme jim navrhovat i toto, nejlepší řešení, stále dokola... ale přinejmenším si dokáží vybrat z těch špatných to nejméně zlé." 'Gnómové' thumb|left|400pxPokud si gnómové myslí, že noční elfové jsou magoři, ten pocit je oboustranný - a druhá strana je schopna ho oplatit i s čepelí či holí v ruce. Noční elfové jsou mystičtí tedy tajemní v pravém významu toho slova - věří, že mystika či tajemství přírody nemusí být pochopeno, odhaleno, rozšroubováno ani rozpitváno. Prostě ho stačí obdivovat a ocenit. Gnóma už z pouhé takové myšlenky trefí šlak. Nechat něco nepochopené a v celku? Ne! I když to gnomové myslí dobře a i kaldorei jim připouští dobré úmysly, gnómové jsou z pohledu nočního elfa malé děti, které nechápou, co nesmí dělat a stále dokola sahají po zápalkách. On i fakt, že v jejich vzhledu i chování je zachováno tolik dětských rysů, tento postoj kaldorei ke gnómům jen umocňuje. Postoj rodiče a rádce, který pomalu a jistě ztrácí nervy. "Elune požehnej Fizzlebubble, už zase vyhodila svou dílnu do vzduchu. Ne, že bychom to nečekali od chvíle, co dostala povolení ji zde otevřít. A teď, prosím, můžeme jí zabavit alchymistickou sadu, než zabije sebe samotnou spolu s půlkou osady?" 'Lidé' thumb|left|400pxLidé jsou pro kaldorei děsiví stejnou měrou jako orkové, žijí krátce a v zuřivé a zbrklé snaze stihnout toho co nejvíc najednou. Mají dar tvořit aliance, které převrací rovnováhu a harmonii světa. (Z pohledu nočního elfa jsou roztroušené kmeny, které spolu navzájem bojují, aniž by jedna strana měla navrch, rovnováhou... politika jediné mocnosti oproti tomu páchne nebezpečím pro celý svět.) Jediná dobrá vlastnost lidí je, že alespoň někteří z nich cítí, že následky jejich činů ovlivní jejich vlastní budoucnost a jejich děti. I proto nechali nakonec většinu Elwynnského lesa nedotčeného až na pár velkých farem. "Když nás akce nutí zvážit rozhodnutí třikrát, trpaslík se třikrát rozmyslí. Člověk ne více, než jedenkrát. Alespoň to nejsou gnómové, ti před akcí nepřemýšlí vůbec, až při ní." 'Vztahy - Horda' Přestože většina kaldorei cítí hořkost kvůli smrti Cenaria, nenávist k orkům obnovily až jejich neustávající těžební práce v Ashenvale a Warsong Gulch. Vztahy s taureními druidy, fakt, že jim i orkové pomohli proti Plamenné Legii a respekt pro náčelníka Thralla však často ztiší hněv nočních elfů. Aby se vyhnuli otevřené válce, noční elfové dokonce na čas povolili obchod s Hordou - ale jen do incidentu u Wrathgate. Co se týče Hordy, speciální a dlouhotrvající nenávist existuje mezi kaldorei a jejich Thalassijskými potomky - noční elfové se všeobecně dívají na vznešené a krvavé elfy s podezřením, znechucením nebo nepřátelsky. 'Krvaví elfové' Kaldorei pohrdají sin'dorei z důvodů vyplývajících z jejich společné minulosti - a zároveň na ně právě z těch samých důvodů celkem kašlou a ignorují je. Ví, že Sin'dorei jsou skupina elitářů bez zábran, posedlá mocí a magií. Ale je to elfí skupina, což je oproti podobným skupinám jiných ras rozdíl. thumb|left|400pxJejich činy jsou děsivé, snaží se dostat ze své normální pozice do pozice nenormální, pozice, kdy budou vládnout všemu kolem. I přesto Azeroth stále stojí - i přes tisíceletí jejich bláhového praktikování arkánní magie. Jsou to elfové, přemýšlí v dlouhodobém měřítku stejně, jako kaldorei. Nebudou riskovat vše, co mají, pro jeden šílený pokus urvat si co nejvíce moci. Ano, osoby jako Kael'thas mohou vzejít z jakéhokoli národa (i z řad kaldorei, jak ukázala jejich historie), ale národ sin'dorei ukázal, že jsou věci, které neudělá ani on, pro dobro Azerothu i jich samotných. Ale abychom to zkrátili: Krvaví elfové jsou pro kaldorei opovrženíhodné zlo, které je trvalé, stabilní a nenarušuje většími výkyvy běh věcí Azerothu, narozdíl od jiných ras. Kaldorei je nenávidí, ale nestěžují si na ně, dokud se nepletou do jejich záležitostí a na jejich území. "Dobrá, ať si zkoumají v Azshaře ruiny, jak chtějí. Ale útok na Ordanuse tu krvavou elfku přijde draho! Chci její hlavu!" Kaldorei byli vždy proti tomu, aby aliance přijímala zpět vznešené elfy a snažili se před nimi varovat... teď ale urození zaklepali přímo u jejich dveří a čekají na odpověď... a kaldorei sáhli po tom, co se nabízelo a dříve se zdálo nepřípustné. Co to svědčí o jejich zásadovosti, ať každý posoudí sám. I přes nedůvěru vůči quel'dorei a sin'dorei je ve Warcraft III: Vláda chaosu a Frozen Throne vidět, že Tyrande i Maiev dokázaly spolupracovat s Kael'thasem Sunstriderem a jeho jednotkami s úctou i přes své minulé spory. 'Nemrtví' thumb|left|400pxTéměř stejný děsivý prohřešek vůči přirozenému řádu života jsou nemrtví. Je jedno, zda Opuštění, nebo toulaví, či ti, kteří stále ještě slouží Pohromě. Noční elfové jsou zvyklí na bánší, toulavé duše elfích žen, které v Azerothu existovaly již od Války Prastarých. Ale tito noví nemrtví, bojové jednotky stvořené ze znesvěcených ostatků padlých, které měly patřit cyklu přírody, jsou pro ně odporní, nepřijatelní. Tím více, že je vede bývalá Vznešená elfka... a že v Northrendu zkusili stvořit nový Mor Nesmrti a dopustili se zrady u Wrathgate. Zatím nedosáhli takové míry devastace Azerothu jako orkové a jsou jen číslem dva na seznamu cílů kaldorei... toto se ale může záhy změnit. "Neustávejte v útoku, sestry! Svolejte na jejich hlavy déšť šípů a měsíčního ohně, zničte je jakkoli a buďte opatrné: ty stvůry nezůstanou ležet, dokud jim neoddělíte hlavu a nespálíte těla!" 'Orkové' thumb|left|400pxNení snad jiná rasa, která by noční elfy děsila víc - stačí si projít jejich historii: orkové jsou poprvé potkáni kaldorei při činu znesvěcení hvozdu. Kaldorei přirozeně zaútočí, zaženou je a jako výsledek orkové okusí Mannorothovu krev dobrovolně a zavraždí jednoho z jejich nejuctívanějších bohů: Cenaria. Toto je pravděpodobně nejsilnější důvod, který elfy poslal do Aliance, silnější, než rostoucí moc celé Hordy v Kalimdoru. Dodnes pokračuje klan Warsong v znečišťování a kácení elfích lesů. Orkové jsou z pohledu nočního elfa stejné zlo jako lidé: jsou bez zábran, žijí krátce, sobecky, organizují se do mocnějších společenství za účelem dominance a to vše kombinují s aktivním pácháním zla na přírodě. Neexistuje rasa, kterou by noční elfové nesnášeli více. "Nechte mne zopakovat rozkazy: zelení primitivové se nedotknou jediného listu, jediné větvičky. Ve chvilce, kdy se zkusí přiblížit ke stromům, pobijte je do posledního. A pokud někdo z nich přežije prvotní úder, střílejte z úkrytu dál. Pošleme jejich takzvanému náčelníkovi vzkaz: Toto je cena za hněv Strážkyň." 'Trollové' thumb|left|400px Trollové jsou kapitola sama pro sebe. Kaldorei je již pradávno porazili a berou jejich historky o vlastním "prvenství ve všem" (včetně druidismu) jako směšné bláboly. Stejně tak historku o tom, že noční elfové jsou vlastně jen potomky kmene temných trollů, který první objevil Studnu Věčnosti. Vědí, že v Kalimdoru se od trollů nemají čeho obávat - rozdrtili jejich civilizace na prach. thumb|400px|Trolí žralok? To, že se trollové přidali k brutálním orkům, jen ukazuje, jací doopravdy jsou - primitivní divoši bažící po krvi. Prastaří Kaldorei neměli problém se zničením jejich dvou nejpyšnějších říší, Amani a Gurubashi. S troskami takových národů bude problém o to menší. "Trollové tady? Ti krvežízniví primitivové sbírají hlavy obětí jako kořist a popíjejí jejich krev, neušetřete ani jednoho, Sestry. Oh, a nezapomeňte mi jako trofej donést jejich uši!" 'Taureni' thumb|left|400pxZe všech ras hordy mají noční elfové nejdelší historii kromě trollů s taureny - jdoucí až do dob Války Prastarých a před ni. Vztah k taurenům zůstává až do dneška téměř nezměněn. První kaldoreiský velitel je viděl jako krvežíznivá nekontrolovatelná zvířata. Druhý jako cennou rasu, která může být mocným spojencem. A stejné je to i dnes. Většina kaldorei možná vidí taureny téměř jako zrcadlový obraz sebe sama - jsou stejně duchovně založeni, i když uctívají více zemi, než oblohu; pouta druidů pak propojují i obě rasy. Jejich rozhodnutí přidat se k Hordě možná někteří noční elfové odsoudili jako projev jejich primitivní divokosti a krvežíznivosti... ale většina patrně chápe taurení náhled na rovnováhu přírody i sil v Kalimdoru, stejně tak jejich kult Slunce a Matky Země. "Zastavte střelbu, to jsou neškodní sběrači a lovci. Již jsme je pozorovali dříve a nejsou pro nás hrozbou. Zajímavé... proč se snaží posouvat stále víc na sever? Sestry, nespouštějte je z očí a prsty na čepelích!" 'Umění války, magie a technologie' Za dob Rozdělení byla vojska nočních elfů složena podobně jako celá společnost: velící důstojníci pocházeli z vyšší kasty a žili již tak dlouho v míru, že pramálo znali taktiky, i přes své vzdělání. Válka Prastarých ukázala o stavu tehdejšího vojska smutnou pravdu. thumb|400px|Sentinels Poté, co noční elfové a jejich spojenci dosáhli vítězství, Tyrande rozpustila starou armádu a založila řád Strážkyň. Po celá tisíciletí bylo úlohou strážkyň hlídat Ashenvale a další lesy v okolí Hyjal a odradit jakoukoli nevítanou bytost od postupu k nové Studni Věčnosti. Strážkyně jsou pokládány za skvělé bojovnice, bojující s divokostí a dovedností, která zarazí i nejzkušenější válečníky. Nesnaží se o boj na blízko, místo toho používají luky a vrhací glaive se třemi čepelemi. Meče, scimitary, šavle, dýky a dvoubřité glaive jsou častěji spojovány s Lovci Démonů a vídány vzácně. Mezi další silné stránky jejich vojska musíme připočítat schopnost zmizet ve stínech, válečné pantery, hippogryfy, chiméry a další spojence. Tyto elitní jednotky jsou podporovány druidy, Dozorkyněmi '''a '''Sestrami Elune, tedy léčiteli a uživateli přírodní magie. Magie, která nepochází z chaotických a nestabilních zdrojů arkány, ale je brána ze samotného Azerothu - kámen, půda, kořeny flóry a fauna kolem, to vše jsou prostředky, kterými proudí síla, kterou druidé mohou ovládnout a poslat proti svým nepřátelům, nebo se mohou proměnit do zvířecích podob a znásobit tak svou sílu útoku, dokonce umí uvěznit nepřátele kořeny rostlin a změnit svou kůži v tvrdou kůru stromů.thumb|400px|Umm... technologie Jakkoli se život nočních elfů netočí kolem technologie, jejich Strážkyně dokáží hbitě použít i pušky, ale pokud mohou, dají přednost svým lukům a glaive. Jejich vlastní technologie je tedy spíše zastaralá a omezená. Místo toho, aby se na ni spolehli, povolávají noční elfové do boje své spojence z přírody. Mezi jinými to jsou sovy, šavlozubí panteři,' hippogryfové', dryády a další děti cenaria, treanti, chiméry, vílí dráčci, horští obři a stromovci. Často se s nimi spojí i srstnatci, zelení draci, sýčci, havrani a další spojenci přírody. 'Vláda' Po tisíce let bylo Sesterstvo Elune jedinou nejmocnější složkou kaldoreiské civilizace, jejíž členství není založeno na původu a dědictví, ale na schopnostech a činech. thumb|Zástava druidů pařátu Velekněžka Tyrande Whisperwind cítila, že se ve svém poslání Sestry vzdálily prostému lidu a vojsku, a proto řád přeorganizovala, aby mohl velet nově založeným Strážkyním. Sama se stala jediným vůdcem kaldorei a tak to bylo pro mnoho tisíc let. Generálka Strážkyň, Shandris Feathermoon, podává do dnešních dnů hlášení Tyrande a žádá ji o rozhodnutí a radu. Cenariův kruh, stále pod přímým velením Cenaria, až do jeho smrti, se nikdy přímo neúčastnil vlády. Také proto, že mezi sebou měl i druidy z několika dalších ras. I když se arcidruid Stormrage několikrát zúčastnil rozhodovánío osudu národa, druidé se obvykle drží rezervovaně stranou. 'Frakce a složky ' 'Sesterstvo Elune' nebo také Sestry Elune či Sestry, jsou nejstarší církevní a magický řád nočních elfů, který vznikl snad 2,000 let před prvními Urozenými. Jak napovídá jeho jméno, jedná se o kněžky zasvěcené víře v měsíční bohyni Elune.thumb|300px Sídlo jejich moci byl původně chrám Elune v městě Suramar, ale později takových chrámu vzniklo mnoho po celém Kalimdoru. Původní chrám byl ztracen, když Suramar vyhladili nathrezimové, přeživší kněžky tehdy uprchly a pod vedením velekněžky Dejahny se přidaly k praporu Lorda Ravencresta. Jen pár týdnů později byla Tyrande Whisperwind jmenována velekněžkou poté, co její předchůdkyni zabil Hakkar Psovod. Sesterstvo dál bojovalo ve Válce Prastarých i po zajetí Tyrande lordem Xaviem a Urozenými - ve vedení ji dočasně vystřídala Marinda, a pak Maiev Shadowsong. Po stvoření Nordrassilu Sesterstvo pokračovalo v méně formální roli - mnoho Sester se stalo na Tyrandinu výzvu Strážkyněmi - spravovaly národ a chránily hranice před vetřelci po celou dobu Dlouhého Bdění. V současnosti je vůdkyní řádu Tyrande Whisperwind a jeho hlavním sídlem je chrám Měsíce v Darnassu. Sestry jsou hlavní politicky aktivní složkou společnosti kaldorei, plní roli soudců, úředníků, samosprávy v menších sídlech. Pouze nejvyšší šlenky Sesterstva mají přístup k tajným informacím (boj o moc mezi Tyrande a Fandralem, skutečný stav Malfuriona Stormrage, pravda o worgení kletbě a jejím nekontrolovatelném propuknutí "za zdí"... etc.) Sesterstvo je striktně určeno pouze pro ženy - souvisí to s vírou, že většinu tajemství Elune mohou plně pochopit právě jen ženy. 'Významné členky' thumb|350px|Socha Haidene v chrámu Měsíce v DarnassuVelekněžky Haidene '''(první velekněžka Měsíce, jejíž sochy jsou v centru každého chrámu Měsíce), '''Kalo'thera (obdivovaná kněžka Elune, kterou mnoho jejích sester mělo za polobohyni samotnou či její smrtelné vtělení, říká se o ní, že vystoupila ke hvězdám v chrámu Elune v Hajiri), Dejahna '''(podpůrkyně lorda '''Kur'talose Ravencresta, vedla s ním Kaldoreiský odboj proti Plamenné Legii a během pokusu o znovudobytí Suramar ji proklál Hakkar Psovod kopím a poslal felhounda, aby vysál zbytek její magie - i přes své značné léčivé dovednosti nepřežila déle, než aby jmenovala svou nástupkyní Tyrande), Tyrande Whisperwind, Marinda '''(zvolena dočasně v době zajetí Tyrande Xaviem a zabita eredarským černokněžníkem), '''Maiev Shadowsong. 'Strážkyně' Řád Strážkyň byl založen krátce po Válce Prastarých a jeho členkami byly výlučně ženy. Nicméně Třetí válka měla tolik obětí, že se tradiční role pohlaví ve společnosti kaldorei zdály nepraktické a bylo od nich upuštěno. Důsledkem toho nyní se Strážkyněmi trénuje řada mužských válečníků.thumb|350px|Sentinels Strážkyně jsou nesobecké a obětavé a jejich jedinou rolí po milénia bylo bránit Nordrassil a svůj národ. Mnoho z nich dosud pamatuje Válku prastarých, jako Tyrande, Maiev a Shandris samotné. Nové rekrutky musí projít těžkým tréninkem a výcvikem souboje se zocelenými veteránkami. Strážkyně jsou elitní bojovnice, jejich jednotky se skládají z lukostřelkyň, jízdy zvané lovkyně (používající šavlozubé noční pantery) a mocných jezdkyň na hippogryfech, které mohou nepřátele napadat střelbou ze vzduchu. Strážkyně ze Silverwing v Ashenvale jsou speciálně zaměřené na pomstu za Cenaria, až do dnešních dnů. Strážkyně jsou trénovány s velkým množstvím zbraní a lehkou a střední zbrojí, umí dokonce používat šípy jako zbraně na blízko. thumb|200px Dost často své nepřátele dlouho ze skrytu pozorují, aby poznaly jejich styl boje a taktiku, než udeří. Měsíční glaive je jejich oblíbená zbraň se třemi čepelemi, která je používána pro boj zblízka, ale častěji házena proti nepříteli. Nejlepší bojovnice ji dokáží odrazit od několika nepřátel a chytit zpět v letu. 'Divize Strážkyň' Lukostřelkyně '- základní jednotky, expertní lučištnice schopné se dokonale maskovat v lesích Kalimdoru a bleskurychle přepadat protivníky, jsou bystré, obratné a mazané '''Lovkyně '- elita vojska, kromě toho, že jezdí na svých panterech a jsou silné a rychlé, mají také pouto se sovami, které pro ně pracují jako zvěddové '''Jezdkyně na hippogryfech - jako Lovkyně, ale s možností vzdušného útoku, jsou méně početné 'Dozorkyně' Jedná se o žalářnice, biřice a soudní vykonavatele kaldoreiské společnosti, cosi jako "šerify". Hlídaly brlohová vězení pod mohylami nočních elfů a lovily nebezpečné zločince. Původní Dozorkyně byly členky Sesterstva Elune. thumb|426x426px Skupina byla založena poté, co Malfurion Stormrage určil trest věčného vězení pro své dvojče, Illidana, ale nemohl ho nechat hlídat pouhými strážemi. Vyzval Maiev Shadowsong, aby si vybrala další dobrovolníky a poté jejich skupinu nazval Dozorkyněmi. Měly zajistit, aby Illidan nikdy neunikl ze svého vězení pod mohylami Hyjal. Jejich velitelka Maiev se zodpovídala přímo velekněžce Tyrande a uvnitř vězení Illidanovu celu osobně hlídal Califax, Strážce lesa. Přestože byly Dozorkyně stvořeny speciálně proto, aby strážily Illidana, jak se objevovaly další hrozby, Tyrande jim svěřovala další vězně a další úkoly, což Maiev přijímala s pochmurnou radostí. Uvnitř vězení byly Dozorkyně strážkyněmi, hlídaly a lovily nebezpečné zločince. Mimo mohylové brlohy pracovaly nejčastěji o samotě - nebyly to vojenské složky, nikdy nebyly pokládány za součást Strážkyň či Sesterstva Elune. Jako jejich velitelka dostala Maiev hodnost Správce (warden), kterou pak dala několika vyvoleným, které projevily vyjímečné bojové a stopařské schopnosti a nezdolnost, jako Naisha. Ćlenství v jejich řádu bylo dobrovolné a nikdy jich nebylo mnoho, později si vybíraly své členky i mezi dalšími povoláními nočních elfů. thumb|465x465pxBěhem Třetí války Tyrande usoudila, že by Illidan mohl být dobrým spojencem proti Legii a že už za své činy pykal dlouho. Dovedla pro něj své vojáky, a když ho jeho strážkyně odmítly bez rozkazu Malfuriona propustit, povraždila je i Califaxe. Illidan pak proti Legii nepomohl, místo toho utekl, pohltil Gul'danovu lebku a sám se proměnil v půl-démona. Zrazené dozorkyně vedené Maiev se vydaly Illidana stopovat - přes moře až na Roztříštěné Ostrovy, kde Illidan vstoupil do Sargerovy hrobky, aby získal mocný artefakt, kterým měl na dálku zničit Ledový Trůn a v něm spícího Krále Lichů. Dozorkyně ho dohnaly příliš pozdě, artefakt - Sargerovo oko - již stačil získat a použil jej, aby na ně strhl klenbu hrobky, kterou pak zaplavilo moře. Jediný, kdo dokázal utéci, byla Maiev, která přísahala, že svou pomstu získá za každou cenu. Pronásledovala pak Illidana až do Outlandu, kde jej dostihla se zbytkem svého Řádu a zajala, aby se pak stala sama jeho vězněm. Pomsty se ale nakonec dočkala, jak víme. Jejich oblíbenou zbraní je Stínový Půlměsíc - Umbra Crescent - zbraň s ozubenými čepelemi tvořícími téměř dokonalý kruh. Nejznámější uživatelkou této zbraně je jejich vůdkyně, Maiev Shadowsong, ale lze ji vidět i u ostatních Dozorkyň. thumb|left|300px 'Druidé' 'Druidé Drápu ' jsou druh druidů, který používá jako svůj vzor a totem medvěda, uctívá polobohy dvojčata, Ursoca a Ursola, jejich sílu a odolnost. Útočí na blízko; více než ostatní druhy druidů se soustředí na bojová umění a sílu spíše než nenápadnost a hbitost. 'Druidé Pařátu' thumb|254x254px jsou druidé, kteří uctívají Avianu, a učili mladé druidy tajům létání dříve, než vznikl Cenariův Kruh. Jejich totemem je havran a vlastně všichni draví ptáci. Jejich zvířecí proměna jim umožňuje získávat cenné informace, ale nejsou to vojáci do první linie, spíše poslové a zvědové. Umí povolat na svou pomoc i vichřice a cyklóny, a tak zasít chaos do řad nepřátel. 'Druidé divočinythumb|250px' jedná se o typ druida, který zvládl všechny zvířecí podoby a aspekty. Ačkoli nemají oficiální řád, někteří se nazývají právě druidy divočiny, aby poukázali na šíři svého zaměření. Jsou svázáni s žijícími aspekty přírody: flórou a faunou; elementální síly nechávají šamanům. Mohou na sebe brát podobu zvířat i nadpřirozených tvorů. Říká se, že škola druidů divočiny vznikla po válce, do které si většina druidů vybírala buď totem drápu, nebo totem pařátu; druidé cítili potřebu všestrannosti, a proto se snažili obě školy zkombinovat do školy "divočiny" 'Druidé Tesáku ' byli kdysi vznešená skupina druidů s ještě vznešenějším cílem: vyléčit Barrens a učinit z nich opět onu bujnou a úrodnou divočinu, kterou bývaly kdysi. Jejich totemem je had, jejich podoby a aspekty lítá kobra, zmije, jejich magie se soustředí na silnou magii spánku (dokáží uspat celé skupiny najednou).thumb|500px Vedeni Naralexem, rozhodli se použít podzemní prameny z Wailing Caverns a stejně tak moc Smaragdového Snu. Ve chvíli, kdy se spojili se Snem, jejich vize se stala noční můrou a začala měnit je, celé Jeskyně i jejich obyvatele. Naralex a jeho druidé se stali druidy Tesáku a začali se snažit přizpůsobit Barrens své vlastní pokřivené vizi, kterou znali ze Snů. Kromě spícího Naralexe mají další čtyři vůdce, z nichž každý nese snový krystal: Lady Anacondra, Lord Cobrahn, Lord Pythas a Lord Serpentis. Snaží se zabránit všem příchozím, aby probudili jejich vůdce ze sna a proti nim bojuje těch pár z jejich řádu, kteří si zachovali zdravý rozum a obrátili se o pomoc na taureny. Zatímco noční elfové na Naralexe nahlíží jako na spasitele, který chce zachránit Barrens před zkázou a démony, taureni v něm správně vidí muže, který přecenil své síly, skončil v kómatu, uvězněn v Noční Můře. Taureni se snaží druidy Tesáku vést k očištění jeskyní přírodní magií a dál je učit, noční elfové odložili snahy o nápravu Barrens a snaží se jen zachránit a obnovit svého vůdce, Naralexe. Ve Wailing Caverns se tak dají najít druidé zkažení a šílení, ale i ti neorganizovaní a dobří, kteří hledají a potřebují pomoc a jsou zahanbeni zničením Jeskyní. 'Druidé Parohu ' ...existuje šeptanda o této podskupině druidů, která nebyla nikdy potvrzena. Tato skupina si jako svůj totem vybrala samotného Malorna a používá k boji jeho podobu a směs kouzel založených na měsíčním světle - ve svém stylu boje a magie se zdají jako nejbližší směs moci a magie kněžky Elune a druida divočiny. 'Druidé Hájku' mohou být nalezeni v údolí Alterac, vedeni Arcidruidkou Renferal. artwork-malfurion-stormrage5-large.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage AzsharaSL.jpg|Azshara, královna nág Druid_of_the_Wild.jpg|Druid divočiny KeeperOfTheGroveArt.jpg|Strážce lesa Moonglaive.jpg|Koncept měsíční glaive - Samwise Moonglaive_2.jpg|Měsíční glaive Night_Elves_-_Concept.jpg|Prvotní koncept nočních elfů NightElfAssassinBySamwise.jpg|První koncept Dozorkyně, Samwise NightElfSentinellg.jpg|Koncept Strážkyně se sovou a glaive SaberCat.jpg|Šavlozubý měsíční panter Tyrandewhisp.jpg|Tyrande a Ash'alah WOW5Y_-_Druid_of_the_Claw_concept.jpg|Druid drápu Pokud jste dočetli až sem, zasloužíte si obdiv a pozvání na sklenku vychlazeného zázvorového vína či pálenky z bobulí měsíčnice. Snad tedy vaše kroky zabloudí i do Darnassu, kde budete jistě uvítáni se vší úctou, i kdyby bez velkého povyku. A nezapomeňte, noční elfové mají něco společného s Gandalfem, ale nebude to špičatý klobouk. Tipy, jak na roleplay nočního elfa, najdete 'zde'. Kategorie:Aliance Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft